For as long as the jet engine has existed, it has always been plagued by the uncertainty that at any given moment while in flight, the engine or engines of an aircraft could be compromised by external forces. This could normally occur at takeoff when aircraft are most vulnerable to things such as bird strikes or loose debris picked up off the runway. Severe weather fronts containing heavy snow and ice, large hail, or wind shear can be destructive to any jet engine.
Currently, most of the more sophisticated jet engines have ice breakers located on the front intake of the main engine section. Deicing and heating systems are also part of similar designs. Unfortunately those preventive systems can only do a fraction of the job and may not be enough when something more overwhelming is about to compromise a jet engine during flight.
If an jet engine was to be equipped with a fully automated system that could detect incoming objects, be able to close and shield the intake of the engine, and alternatively supply air to the jet engine(s), then that is where the Thrust Enabling Objective System (T.E.O.S.) would come into play and could conceivably change the level of jet engine vulnerability making air travel safer for all.